Syo-Ba
Location Fan-Yhanzang system in Drownscaled Tempest, The Rainreaved Ocean cluster. Government Formerly governed by a series of absolute monarchies and noble democracies alternating between another, Syo-Ba is now ruled by coup-d'etat forces that swear allegiance to Titan Corporation in exchange of receiving support to stay in power. The current government, the Exalted Covenant is a combination of commoner and noble elements, who deposed the previous Empress. They are firmly secular sapientists with a heavy emphasis on voluntary augmentation to surpass natural constraints. Ostensibly oligarchic, it is headed by the Exalt-Elect, appointed from the mixed executive and legislative that is the Covenant itself. The Exalted Covenant's reach and influence are still in flux after the coup, as nobility formerly kept in check by the Empress now exercise their power independently, and empowered and militarized urban underclasses demand representation. Population Turians and batarians. Description Syo-Ba at first glance resembles paradise. A single supercontinent covered in dense rainforests, surrounded by oceans teeming with aquatic life ripe for fishing operations. Vegetation includes extremely nutritious indigenous grains. Syo-Ba’s complex jungle biomes additionally offer a wealth of biological data for pharmaceutical, bio-engineering and augmentation interests. On paper the planet was an immensely appealing target for colonization and it was eventually purchased and settled by the Haga’garad bioengineering dynasty. The plans intended Syo-Ba to become the breadbasket of the increasingly powerful Tempest. However the first wave of colonists had seriously underestimated the difficulties of settling on the planet. Foreign diseases, rampaging megafauna from the jungles and oceanic trenches, superstorms, perennial overgrowth and encroachment by the jungle kept undoing the frail results of the colonists. The planet kept changing and mutating as fast as the Haga’garad could counter the latest threats with vaccines and low level biomods. Masses of turian workers, the ancestors of the contemporary urban underclass, were imported as a stop-gap measure against nature reclaiming land from development. Institutional genetic manipulation became necessity to survive the virulent biosphere. This ultimately laid the foundations for the fall of the Haga’garad. Widely available augmentic biotech combined with social outcasts of a moderately despotic regime melded to give rise to the Exalted Covenant. Funded by minor nobles, armed by collaborating industrialists, their ranks formed of idealistic students and ideological sympathizers, dissatisfied soldiers and rogue intelligence agents, the Covenant would eventually come to overthrow the Haga’garad Dynasty. They placed the Empress under house arrest, assassinated many high ranking aristocrats and seized control of the military and agricultural complexes. Though the transition and subsequent years have been anything but stable, Syo-Ba remains a core producer of critical goods in the Tempest. Engineered trees earmarked for building materials grow in gigantic arboreal nurseries. The levo fields and dextro greenhouses that grow nutrient dense grains, fruits, and vegetables; the coastal fisheries, and the vats of genespliced meat in both chiralities feed transsapient militaries in the Drownscaled and abroad. And the planet’s labs are on the cutting edge of biotechnology, processing and cataloguing organisms from the deep jungles and globe-spanning oceans on an almost industrial scale. Notes Even before the Exalted Covenant seized control, Syo-Ba was a haven of genetic engineering and splicing, continuously pushing the boundaries of not only was cosmetically and ethically acceptable but also what was functionally possible. Imber Military Base is Titan’s main planetary holding on the planet; the sprawling complex is located in the the equatorial rainforest and hosts one of Syo-Ba’space elevators. A gargantuan spire of steel, normally used to transport goods to waiting superfreighters in orbit, it is also employed by Titan to easily and efficiently bring entire battalions of soldiers and support material down to the surface on command. Category:Terminus Category:Nations Category:Titan Corporation